


Little Leaguer?

by Lady_Lightning



Series: Little Heroes [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Cyborg (DCU Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 01:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lightning/pseuds/Lady_Lightning
Summary: Barry has been changed into a youngling by Toyman and everyone wants to know how young and how to reverse it.





	Little Leaguer?

**Author's Note:**

> Again only Barry was changed at the time this happened.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

“Is this really what that toy gun did to him?” Hal said, holding a baby with a small amount of blonde hair and shiny blue eyes.

“Apparently so,” Batman replied, moving from the computer to Barry so he could take a blood sample.

“I just can’t believe it…” Hal said with a sigh, Barry squirming to get away from Bruce, mainly because of the needle he wielded.

“Hold him still,” Bruce said calmly as he grabbed Barry’s arm. He took the sample and moved away as Barry wailed at the top of his lungs. “Victor is running tests to see how young he is. Facial recognition should give us some clues.” 

“What should I do with him now?” Hal asked as Barry squirmed and cried. Hal tried to comfort him but any attempt didn’t get him far.

“Put him down for a nap,” Diana suggested as she walked into the room. “ I can go get some supplies for him whilst he’s like this, but it will take a while.” she offered. “Until then, just keep him as calm as you can manage.”

Barry was hiding his face in Hal’s shoulder as he chewed his hand. Hal gave her the nod and she left. Once Diana was gone Barry pulled his face from his hiding spot, tears still rolling down his face and small whimpers escaping his mouth.

Hal danced his fingers along the boy’s sides to try to cheer him up as he walked out of the med bay. Barry giggled, smiling happily. Hal returned it to the best of his ability but he was worried. The boy didn’t seem to remember who any of them were, he was relying on instinct.

Hal went to the cafe to find himself something to eat. While he waited for his food to warm up he glanced back to the boy on his hip. The boy looked back shyly but with a wide smile. Hal then chose to sit the boy on the counter while he waited.

Barry immediately reached for the nearest thing on the counter curiously. Hal, not wanting to make a mess grabbed Barry’s hand gently. “Nu-uh, buddy. That’s not a toy,” he said absentmindedly. 

Barry, not really caring in the end just took Hal’s hand and stuck his fingers into his mouth. 

“Ew, Barry, no!” Hal exclaimed as he gently pulled his fingers out of the boy’s mouth. As soon as Hal’s hand was out of reach Barry’s face contorted like he was going to cry. His lip started to quiver as Hal gazed at him.

Within a second the boy was wailing at the top of his lungs. “Hey, no, no, no, it’s okay!” Hal told him, picking him up to comfort him. Damn it! What was going on with this kid? Why was every little thing setting him off?

Hal took his dinner and the sobbing boy and went to find Cyborg. Hal ate his dinner as he bounced Barry on his knee gently all while listening to what Vic had to say.

“Facial recognition applications place him around 14 months. He’s really young.” Vic said.

“You’re kidding, right? He can’t really be that little can he?” Hal exclaimed with a sigh. He turned the boy around and lifted him up so the boy’s feet were touching his legs as Hal held him up. “Well, looks like we’ve got ourselves a little leaguer,” Hal said with a goofy grin.

Barry giggled and cooed happily, bringing his hands up to his face and sticking his fingers into his mouth as he smiled openly.

“Well that was cute,” Hal said, smiling at the boy. “Looks like you won’t be leaving my side for a while bud.” Hal bounced Barry as he said that, the boy giggling like no tomorrow.

“Well thanks for the info, Vic. I’m going to see what Bruce has in the med bay.” Hal got up to leave, placing a giggling little Allen on his hip as he walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> See you soon! ;)


End file.
